


Prisoner of War

by mamaFoxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaFoxi/pseuds/mamaFoxi
Summary: Warning: Torture, Bloodplay, Smut, Threesome Sex, Swearing, Oral (giving and receiving, Anal Sex, Pet names





	Prisoner of War

You let out a shaky breath, watching as it misted in front of your face. So this was Hell, it wasn’t hot and fiery like bibles had portrayed it. No this Hell was built like a castle, complete with a dungeon where you currently were. Some internal voice chided you for even getting into the life. That you could have had a normal home and a normal family. But no, you just had to get between two sides of an ancient war. You tried to adjust your wrists, the chains jingling with the movement as they held you to the ceiling, still holding you firm.

“Well this is just fucking perfect.” You grumbled, stilling when you heard the door behind you open.

“What’s ‘just fucking perfect’? Hmm?” His gruff voice made you still, your heartbeat echoing in your ears as you heard the heavy footsteps of his military boots. You refused to answer him, rolling your eyes at his questions, opting for the snarky response.

“Can it demon.” Your face twisted into a grimace at the last word, venom dripping from the syllables.

“Kitten’s got claws tonight doesn’t she y/n.” That’s when he came into view.

Dean Winchester. Former Hunter and now the chief Torturer for the King of Hell. You narrowed your eyes as he stood in front of you, completely ignoring the spike of desire that shot to your core. He was standing at ease in a black military uniform, similar to the style used in 1943 Germany. The black fabric hugged his broad shoulders before tapering down to his waist. A simple black leather belt wrapped around his waist, hanging from it was a black lacquer sheath holding what you could only assume was the First Blade, while his trousers hung perfectly around his bowed legs. Your eyes landed on the leather combat boots that his trousers were tucked into, newly polished with a black finished and crisp new black laces. You internally winced, thinking how the thick sole probably hurt like a son of a bitch when he kicked. You felt a supple leather strap under your chin, forcing you to lift your gaze back to Dean’s own pure black eyes. The glint of metal caught your eye as you hissed in a worried breath at the sheer number of badges that decorated the breast of his jacket. You knew each one of the many badges was for torturing someone to spill delicate information, and you were determined not to become one of those badges.

Dean laughed when your eyes met his, following down the handle of the leather flogger that was under your chin and up his face, finding that those hideous black demonic eyes were gone. If he were human and not the one torturing you, you might have fallen for those perfect emerald green eyes that sneered ahead at you. It was as if he was planning new ways to try and beat you down into submission.

“So, y/n, did you think about our little chat last month? Anything you want to, you know, get off your chest before you force me to try and carve it out?” He had started to walk around you, no doubt admiring your body through the thin prisoners tunic and pants that Crowley made you wear. When silence met his questions Dean brought his face close to yours, his whiskey tinted breath fanning hot over your chilled skin.

“I’m just trying to help you out Sweetheart, if you would only tell us who else was working with you to close Hell then I’d gladly let you go.” His voice was deceptively sweet as he cupped your chin almost lovingly, his thumb lightly brushing over your lips. The gentleness faded though when your silence persisted, causing him to growl before picking up a rather sharp looking knife. The way the edge glinted in the cold light made your breath hitch in anticipation, closing your thighs together against the arousal that had started to heat your core. You swallowed thickly, hoping that Dean hadn’t noticed the subtle signs of your arousal. The smartass grin on his face dashed those hopes, the grin only getting bigger when you bit your lip against the soft moan you made as he pressed the edge of the knife against your chest, just above the linen.

The edge of the blade easily bit your skin, a slow trickle of blood seeping out from the cut as Dean slowly dragged the knife down, the edge of the linen getting cut before he laid the knife down. You watched him with half lidded eyes as he tore open your tunic, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of your hot blood starting a line down your chest between your breasts from the 2 inch cut. Through your narrowed vision, you could see Dean’s eyes darken as he brought his gaze down your bare skin. Even chained up, you still found some measure of pride that your body was attractive. You hissed in a breath as Dean cupped your breasts, gently rolling your tender nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t wait to mark you as mine.” Your back arched as he whispered against your delicate flesh, capturing one of your hardened buds in his mouth, his tongue swirling over and around your peak, his other hand still working your breast. His eyes met yours as he reached for a silver scalpel, letting your nipple go with a wet pop. With artistic care, Dean cut into your skin, along the top curve where your breast met your chest. He grinned when you couldn’t hold back the moan that fell from your lips, white hot desire flooding your system.

“So y/n, you like when I mark you like this?” His voice dropped to a sultry tone as he claimed your other nipple in his mouth, laughing softly against the flesh when your head fell back in a moan. You watched as he grazed his teeth over the sensitive nub before cutting a line in your skin mirroring the previous cut making you pant softly as beads of blood ran over your breasts before dripping to the stone below. Dean smirked, taking a step back to admire your current state. Your eyes almost black with need, your chest heaving with barely restrained pants, your thighs pressed together in a failed attempt at stopping your desire. Dean was just about to cut into the skin on your stomach when a voice came from the door, deep and tinged with a scottish accent.

“Dean how’s our special guest?” You heard what you could assume as their bootsteps as they walked over to you and Dean. Your eyes narrowed at the newcomer when you saw that it was none other than the King of Hell himself. He was wearing similar clothing to Dean, though the row of medals spread across his chest and a short saber hung from its sheath on his belt. His eyes running down the front of your body, lingering on your breasts before running back up to your eyes

“She’s doing fine, right sweetheart?” Dean flashed you a sickeningly sweet smile, running a finger down the center of your stomach as he turned to Crowley. “Our special guest as been enjoying my handiwork.”

“Oh has she now?” Crowley raised his eyebrow at the statement in disbelief, his eyes following the weeping red lines that Dean had carved into your skin. “Show me Dean.”

The king’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip quickly as Dean smiled, picking up a small knife in place of the scalpel. The cry that leave your lips as the edge dug into your skin was a strangled sound of pain and pleasure, making the King arch his eyebrow and shift his hips in an effort to hide his growing erection. Dean smiled as he moved the blade down, your blood running down in thick rivulets over your skin. Your head hung forward as you panted, the smell of your arousal now evident in the chilly dungeon air. A dark chuckle made your arousal grow as you slowly brought your eyes up along your Torturers body, your tongue darting out along your lip at the sight of his quickly growing cock. The look in his eyes made you swallow thickly, the green now a flooded black.

“Crowley what do you say we have some fun with our guest.” Dean’s voice deepened with lust as the king nodded, the two of them stepping forward with hungry eyes, both gazes locked on your chained form. A soft whimper of need vibrated loudly from your mouth as Dean kneeled in front of you, the scalpel in hand as he swiftly cut the thin material of your pants. His hands gripped your hips as he nudged your thighs apart, lifting your leg to rest over his shoulder. You couldn’t help the moan that slipped past your lips when you felt the demon’s tongue slid gently against your folds in a teasing lick. His breath hot against your skin as he let out a groan, looking back at Crowley.

“She tastes fucking amazing Crowley.” His voice growled against your core as you watched the King kneel beside, gripping your thigh roughly as he dragged his tongue along your slit, the tip of his tongue brushing against your clit. You moaned hard, trying to tilt your hips enough to prolong the contact. Crowley chuckled, looking up at you before moving around and kneeling at your ass, kneading your tender flesh with calloused hands. Dean chuckled darkly, tilting your hips towards his face, his scruff burning against your sensitive skin as he pressed his tongue into your wetness. You moaned hard as Crowley did the same from behind, his slick tongue rimming around your hole. The sensation was different but not unpleasant, making your hips buck against Dean’s face, his nails digging into your thighs. You gasped, feeling the skin break and the warm beads of blood dripped off your thighs causing a spike of pleasure to rush through you. Dean smiled against your core, his teeth nipping at your clit as he slid two fingers into your slick entrance. Your body shivered as you cried out, feeling Crowley do the same thing behind you, sliding a finger in. The touch was surprisingly gentle as the King stretched the virgin hole, slowly slipping another finger in with the first and scissoring them.

While in front of you, Dean had started curling his fingers against your g-spot. Your breath shuddered as you felt the knot of pleasure start tightening in your stomach. The movements of the two demons inside you, their fingers brushing against each others through your flesh. It was starting to be too much.

And as if they were reading your body perfectly, Dean and Crowley stood. Their hard cocks rubbed against your skin as you felt Crowley’s lips start kissing on the back of your shoulder and along your neck. Dean’s predatory smile was the only warning that you got before both demons pressed themselves into you. You groaned out in pleasure as their thick cocks stretched you around them. Your ass clenched around Crowley’s shaft, earning you a harsh moan against your ear from the Demon King.

“Ahh fuck darling. So tight around my cock.” He gritted out against your neck, bringing his hand down for a firm slap and making you cry out. Crowley and Dean stilled for a moment once they were buried deep inside you, Dean’s hand lifting your leg around his waist as he claimed your lips in a fierce and bruising kiss. His tongue slid over your lips before forcing itself between them as they started to thrust in unison. You cried out, the sound being muffled by Dean’s mouth on yours as he slipped his tongue roughly against yours. Crowley chuckled, nipping at your skin as his hands slid around your sides. One grabbing on to your breast, and the other down to your sex. His fingers moving over and tweaking your aching nipple and clit roughly in time with their thrusts. Your head fell back as Dean moved his mouth along your jaw to your neck, sucking and biting roughly against your skin. You whimpered as his hands rubbed around your hips to grab on your ass, hard enough that you were sure that there would be bruises for the next few days. Your body shuddered as that knot quickly grew again, your body tensing around the Demons’ hard pricks making them groan out in pleasure. Their thrusts intensified as they had their way with you, the feeling of their shafts hitting and rubbing against your walls from either side soon proving too much to bare as your pleasure knot burst. Your orgasm tore through your body violently, triggering Dean and Crowley’s own release with a loud groan as your body gripped them tight with each ripple. The feeling of their hot seed filling you sent you into another climax as you cried out, their thrusts slowly stopping. For a moment the only sounds that echoed in the stone dungeon was the rough panting of yourself and the two demons, still buried balls deep inside you.

“Fuck y/n…such a good girl..” Dean chuckled when he caught his breath, pulling out regardless of your pleading whimpers. But you didn’t feel empty for long as you felt Crowley push his way into your slick cunt. You watched Dean’s back as he moved over to a lever on the wall, pushing it down slowly. The chains holding you to the ceiling went slack and you felt the kings arms around you, ensuring that you couldn’t escape. Your eyes widened as Dean turned back around, his thick cock stood at attention, the slightly pink tip glistening with your fluids. You couldn’t help it as your tongue darted out over your swollen lips, his cock twitching as Dean grinned. A rough hand on your back forced you over, looking over your shoulder you saw Crowley smiling.

“Now you’re going to be a sweetheart while Dean fucks that pretty little mouth of yours. You got it y/n?” You nodded your head and looked back at Dean’s impressive length as he walked back over to you. Every stride he took made his cock bob until he was standing with the tip just inches from your face. You moaned lewdly as Crowley started to thrust into your dripping heat while Dean lazily stroked his cock, his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds you made.

“Now be a good girl y/n.” Dean voice was strained as he pressed his tip against your lips, your tongue swirling around his head. He groaned, laying a hand on the back of your head as he slid into your wet mouth. Your tongue worked the underside of his cock, flicking the sinew under his tip. His grip on your head tightened as you moaned, Crowley’s thrusts now moving in and out of you in a perfect rhythm. Your tongue vibrated against Dean’s cock, making his hips buck against your face. His cock slid against your tongue until the tip bumped against your throat, a grunt falling from his lips as you tried to hold back your gag reflex unsuccessfully.

“God you throat feels so good.” Dean’s hips pulled back, granting you a moment of oxygen before slamming forward. His fingers tugged on your hair as he forced himself down your throat and you swallowed, the way your throat tightened around his cock made Dean groan out as he started to set a pace with his thrusts, thrusting forward when Crowley thrust into your cunt. Your moans were muffled by Dean’s cock as the two demons took it slow this time, wanting to draw out the time when you were completely at their mercy. Your whimpers and moans were music to their ears as Dean and Crowley shared a look. You cried out as their thrusts suddenly got rougher, making your breasts swing and reopen the cuts on your chest. Dean smirked as he wrapped your hair around his fist, using it as leverage to pull you hard against his crotch. Your eyes closed as the sensations beating against your mind started to build in your lower stomach as you neared your edge, and from the sounds from Dean and Crowley you could tell they were getting close too. Crowley’s fingers found their way to your clit, pinching and pressing down on your sensitive nub. Your body started to tense as you felt the beginnings of a powerful release start to build, your walls clenching around Crowley’s shaft and drawing a long deep moan from his throat. He gripped your hips hard as he pistoned his hips hard and fast into your heat, while Dean did the same with your mouth. His cock forcing its way down your throat time and time again until like a bomb, you all felt your release. Your body clamped down on Crowley’s prick as your release slammed into you, the spasming of your cunt milking Crowley of his seed which he gladly gave your hungry core with a shout of your name. Your answering moan vibrated your tongue hard against Dean’s cock as he thrust twice more before spilling his seed down your throat with a grunt.

“Fuck y/n….” Dean panted after a few moments of silence, his cock slowly softening as he pulled it from your mouth. You panted, your body clenching around Crowley’s own softening prick as he pulled out, leaving you empty and weak. You closed your eyes, your mind slowly slipping into unconsciousness as you heard their zippers close and felt the chains tighten as they lifted you up to your previous position. Dean’s fingers gently ran down along your front before him and Crowley started towards the door.

“Maybe next time I can get more then my name to fall from your lips.” Dean chuckled as he closed the door, leaving you hanging there covered in blood, semen and your own come dripping from your abused snatch and ass. You smirked to yourself, your head hanging forward as you fell into unconsciousness happily.


End file.
